Hit
Summary Hit is the Legendary Hitman of Universe 6, an incredibly skilled assassin who has never once failed in his job, killing each target with a single strike. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Hit, Never-Miss Hit, the Legendary Hitman Origin: Dragon Ball Age: Over 1,000 years old Gender: Male Classification: Alien Hitman Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Stealth Mastery, Flight, Spaceflight, Time Manipulation (Can store, skip, stop and suspends beings in time), Afterimage Creation, Illusion Creation (He can create illusory duplicates out of his ki to mislead opponents), Shockwaves Generation, Intangible and Invisible attacks, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Hit stores the time he skips in a parallel dimension created by his ability, which he can enter to render himself intangible), Limited Space-Time Manipulation (His dimension is created with the time he collects), Pressure Point Strikes, Reactive Evolution (Hit rapidly improves his power and skills when they are challenged, extending the duration of his Time-Skip), Longevity, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Any character equal or superior to SSJ3 Gotenks and Super Buu should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Universe level (Easily defeated SSJB Vegeta and harmed SSJB Goku, before growing in power to match him after he's used Kaio-ken. When using the full extent of his power and killing techniques, he proved a threat for Goku after the events of the Future Trunks Saga, and he improved further during the Tournament of Power, ultimately overpowering Dyspo). He can ignore conventional durability through phasing. Speed: Massively FTL+ (He can keep up with both Vegeta and Goku, and eventually improved to the point that he could overwhelm Dyspo). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal (Easily took down Vegeta). Durability: Universe level (Traded blows with SSJBKKx10 Goku, taking his attacks even before improving). Stamina: Very high. Range: Standard melee range, Universal with ki blasts. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Hit lives up to his title of "Never-Miss Hit", having gone over a thousand years without failing in a single assassination and killing his targets with a single blow. Though his skills mostly lie in the realm of assassination, leaving him lacking when it comes to non-lethal combat, Hit is an extremely skilled martial artist all the same, relying on his precision and finesse. His casual stance in battle, with his hands tucked into his pockets, allows him to conceal the movements of his fists in conjunction with his Time-Skip, leaving opponents incapable of properly reacting to his attacks as he suddenly strikes their vital points before they realize he's throwing a punch. Hit's no-nonsense approach to combat is incredibly effective, as he quickly and efficiently dispatches any threat with brutal yet graceful ease. Weaknesses: Hit's movements during his Time-Skip can be predicted, and his attacks thus blocked or dodged, though this is difficult. His Cage of Time requires quite a lot of energy and focus to keep an enemy trapped. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. The foremost fighter of Universe 6 during their tournament with Universe 7, Hit is an incredibly powerful and skilled opponent who can use his ki in a variety of lethal ways as an assassin. * Flash Fist Crush: Hit's primary killing technique, a high-speed punch (with an accompanying ki blast) that travels through his pocket dimension, becoming invisible and intangible before striking an opponent during skipped time, while they are completely unaware. Hit targets only his opponent's vital points with this attack, significantly increasing its lethality. * Ki Clones: Hit can create duplicates of himself using his ki, making it difficult to track his movements as he rapidly moves around and leaves clones behind. * Time-Skip: Hit's signature technique, which allows him to skip time for a fraction of a second, moving freely while others cannot act at all, allowing him to easily strike them down without giving them a chance to retaliate, though he can choose to leave those he isn't targeting unaffected. While this is explicitly skipping time and not quite stopping it, it is functionally the same thing. Originally, the amount of time Hit could skip was only a tenth of a second, still enough for him to line up lethal strikes to an opponent's vital points. However, during his battle with Goku, Hit rapidly improved, increasing its duration to half a second, and eventually even longer. ** Cage of Time: Hit's ultimate technique and the final improvement of his Time-Skip technique, which allows him to trap an opponent within a sort of stasis field by striking them with his Flash Fist Crush, suspending them in time. Keeping an opponent trapped in this way takes a lot of Hit's energy and focus. ** Tides of Time: Hit stores all the time he's skipped throughout his lifespan in a pocket dimension, which he can phase into to render himself intangible, even as he remains visible in the physical world. ** Time Freeze: While fighting Goku, Hit's rapid improvement allowed him to truly stop time, which he used to freeze Goku in time by touching him within the time he had already skipped, allowing him to dodge a finishing blow. Pure Progress: An improvement-based ability utilized by Hit in place of the transformations used by many other fighters, rapidly enhancing his skills whenever he is pushed to his limit. For example, during his first fight against Goku, Hit's Time-Skip doubled in duration before growing further, reaching half a second, and by the time of their second fight, it had grown even longer. He even unlocked enhanced applications of the technique, such as his Time Freeze. Others Notable Victories: Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) Joe's Profile (Both were 3-A versions, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Afterimage Users Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Assassins Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Good Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Illusionists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Sound Users Category:Portal Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Time Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Acrobats Category:Vibration Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 3